Life Is Love and Love Is Death
by Psychic101
Summary: Life asked Death, "Why do people love me but hate you?" Death responded "Because you are a beautiful lie and I am a painful truth." A sequel to '3 Things'


Here we go...

* * *

There's a big difference between life and death. When you live, you love and when you love someone your heart is stolen, your world is shifted to focus on that one person. All you think about is _her_. Her in my case is Juliet O'Hara. We met many years ago and after years of begging, making a fool out of myself I got her on a date. We dated and it went well for a while.

But as the saying goes "Every good thing must always come to an end." We did. We argued, we grew apart and she left. She left, and things returned sort of back to the way they used to be. She started to date and she reunited with her old flame Scott. She was happy. I was good with that.

When I was I kid my parents got divorced and one day I asked my dad why he said: "Life is a good thing. Life is tricky, and it happens all the time, it is beautiful. But never is it kind, or is it true." I thought he was crazy. In all of those fairy tales there was love, life and they always ended up with happily ever after. Usually when a story starts with "Once Upon a time…" it usually ends with "And they lived happily ever after…" except The Grimm Brothers Fairy tales. Those are the only exceptions.

Back to the conversation. My mom moved out, and I barely talked or saw her again. We lost our connection ergo are relationship as mother and son suffered. As did my fathers and I. That's just how life goes. You lose people, sometimes they come back and occasionally they don't.

Life and love are very similar. You take a chance every day that you leave your house.

Life is hard so is love. It's hard to find that one person who loves you, and that you love back. Kids these days throw the "I love you" all around without even knowing love or life. Sometimes when you say those three words you get slapped in the face and you break up. Other times if you DON'T say it you break up. Tricky huh?

But one thing about love that death can never do… is **come back**.

When death comes there's barely a chance of stopping it. Wither one brings it upon himself or it is inflicted on them it's hard to stop. A sickness can bring death, a broken heart can cause death… a loss can bring death. When you die your body goes into the earth, or is burned. Your soul goes to heaven, or Valhalla or you get reincarnated or whatever the hell you believe in.

Death is a painful truth. Death never lies, it never stops and it's always around. Death is not a thing to play with. Russian roulette is a game based on chance. You take a bet with your life and the beneficiary is death. You pull that trigger and if you got that bullet you're dead. You get no redoes, no second chances. You played your life and death won.

With love you can get it back, life it's just gone. If you're one of the lucky ones with those miracle stories about being on death's doors yet you lived through it. You got a second chance don't waste it. Some of us get once chance. And when it's gone it's gone.

I remember when I was a kid my dad was a cop. He was constantly playing death and cheating it. When I was 12 years old he had gotten shot. He was really close to dying because of all the times before he cheated death. Death was out to get him, because he once again escaped from death's clutches. My father went back to work, doing his job. He must have been more careful though because he was never in that situation again.

Things got passed down from father to son because I play and cheat death as well. I take my life into my own hands when I ignore Gus's, Juliet's and the police's warnings. I seek out trouble; I seek out hurt and pain. There have been many situations where I should have died yet I made it through. The doctors proclaim me a miracle when I proclaim myself as a fool.

Death haunts me, searching constantly trying to get me in a condition where I won't make it out. And when death does find me I'm going to greet him like an old friend. But until then I am alive and well do I what I do.

Life asked Death, "Why do people love me but hate you?" Death responded "Because you are a beautiful lie and I am a painful truth."

* * *

What do you guys think?


End file.
